


【哈德】动情（下）

by soolim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soolim/pseuds/soolim
Summary: Draco性转。有女体gangjiao描写。





	【哈德】动情（下）

最先醒过来的是Draco，她是被胸前的闷痛给疼醒的。

她被完完全全禁锢在Harry的怀里，确定关系后Draco很多次跟Harry相拥着醒来，像现在这样枕着Harry结实的手臂，Harry的下巴垫在她的头顶。就算变成了女孩子这样的姿势竟然也没有太多变化，Draco开始考虑是否要去找Snape拿点增高魔药。

Draco把目光往下移，看向将她弄醒的罪恶之源，她胸前那往日里没有的两团柔软正被从后方伸过来的一只宽大手掌，紧紧地按压着，长了一点薄茧的大拇指指腹还时不时无意识地擦过她敏感的乳尖。

那儿昨晚明明都被Harry弄得硬的不能再硬，红红肿肿，都差点破皮了！他居然睡着了也要摸！就这么爱不释手吗！Draco不承认自己在吃这副新身体的醋，羞愤地曲起手肘毫不留情地击在了身后人的胸膛上。

然后听见头顶传来一声懒洋洋的闷哼。

Fuck，愚蠢的救世主那该死的晨间特供荷尔蒙，Draco不自觉地又把双腿并紧了点，她感觉到那儿又分泌了点湿润的东西，像有一颗滋滋蜂蜜糖融化在她的腿间。

“什么？”救世主先生还没睁开眼睛，模糊又沙哑地从喉咙里吐出了一个单词，声带的振动使Draco紧贴着他脖子的后脑勺有些微微发麻。

“把你！该死的！长在巨怪身子上的！手掌！从我胸上拿走！”Draco咬牙切齿道。

半梦半醒的救世主被吼得一僵，下意识地松了松力道，但依旧没拿开手：“哦，sorry。”

Draco朝空气翻了个白眼，决定在松懈的禁锢中转过身，将自己可怜的胸部解放出来。她把光裸的身子往上挪了挪，使得自己的脸正对着Harry的脸。

Harry还没醒，Draco伸出纤细的五指梳了梳眼前的人杂乱的刘海，心下一软，没睡醒的救世主像一只迷糊的小野兽，被抚摸脑袋还会发出微弱的呼噜声。

真是傻得可爱，Draco有些甜蜜地想，哪怕这张傻的可爱的脸下边，有着一根抵在她大腿上的火热硬物。

Draco眨眨眼，往前凑了凑，将他们贴得看似紧得不能再紧的身体又贴得更紧了点，Draco轻轻地将一条腿缠在Harry腰上，再小心翼翼地扭了扭胯部，让那处湿润的地方如愿以偿地蹭上男孩早晨勃起的欲望，动作轻得像小猫踩着爪子上的肉垫踱步。

显而易见，Draco并不想把她的恋人弄醒，因为他一醒来看见自己这副样子一定会露出意味深长的微笑，嘲笑她欲求不满。当然，不被这样嘲笑的方法是最好什么也不做，但他妈的怎么可能忍得住，只是蹭一蹭而已就感觉自己要喷水了！没有人会对救世主那玩意儿忍得住，Draco发誓。

当Draco拼命压着呻吟，沉浸在从肉体和肉体间的摩擦中获得的快感时，Harry终于睁开了眼，那双翠绿的眼珠子早在Draco蹭上来的时候，就在眼皮下边恢复了清明，他没有打扰Draco此时此刻的享受时光，而是缓缓地动起胯配合着Draco的欲望小游戏。

Draco抬着小尖脸，粉色唇瓣无意识地蹭着Harry冒着一点青青的小胡渣的下巴，闭着眼呼出甜甜的喘息，和Harry的鼻息交缠在一起。

简直爽翻了，在不知道第几次那炽热的顶端擦过她的小肉粒时，Draco这么想道，她现在就想把那根诱惑她的东西埋进自己的身体里大干一场，她觉得自己就像一只只知道交配的发情母兽，还想要得更多，让那根粗大的东西填满身体，就算被撕裂也无所谓，她只想要Harry插进来。

Harry好笑地看着Draco的脸变得更红，她磨蹭的速度快了起来，几乎要抑制不住喉咙里用来描述欲望的诱人的单音节。Harry低头衔住她的下唇，不轻不重地啃咬。Draco猛然睁开眼，对上含着笑意的绿眼睛，一瞬间像是一只被踩着尾巴的猫，浑身都僵住了。

她在下一秒就压下了惊愕的表情，她皱着眉头自以为恶狠狠地盯着Harry：“你终于醒了，你该死的那东西一大早就顶着我，搞得我很不舒服。”

“既然我弄得你不舒服了，那你自己来好不好？”Harry捏着她的耳垂，又顶了顶她，低声道，“反正你都自己蹭了我十分钟了，我想你一定知道怎么才能让自己舒服，对不对？”

Draco被他的话羞得浑身发颤，但一个Malfoy绝不轻易示弱，她翻身压在好身材男孩的身上，双腿紧紧夹着他的腰，娇嫩的大腿内侧贴着他的囊袋，而比大腿内侧更加柔嫩的肉瓣夹着他的阴茎。

她眼角发红地瞪着他，平日里牙尖嘴利的小坏蛋此刻只能词穷到红着脸憋出一句“混蛋Potter”。

被称为混蛋的人用手肘在身后微微支起了上半身，然后眯了眯眼，从枕头旁拿起眼镜戴上，隔着镜片神情无辜地看着她。

看着Harry平静地躺在她身下，一副你不动我就不动的样子，Draco又骂他了一句混球，跪在他身侧，上半身俯在他身上，翘着屁股把自己的手指塞进了穴道里。

“啊……”里面分泌出的蜜液让她顺滑地塞进了手指。Draco很少自己扩张，她总是扮演着服务的角色，一是因为Harry好像有用不完的精力，总是对占领主导位置有强烈的欲望，二是Draco实在太懒了，她一到床上就像个乖顺的洋娃娃，随着Harry摆弄姿势——但这并不影响她说那些为了掩饰害羞或是习惯性挑衅Harry而讲的垃圾话。

Draco还很爱叫，她知道她只需要躺在Harry身下动动喉咙，那么救世主就会更卖力地给她更舒服的服务。当然，Draco必须要澄清，那些动情的呻吟绝对是从心底深处发出来的，她本能地想取悦自己的爱人，所以毫不掩饰自己的爱意。

她插进三根手指在里面草草搅动了一阵，便急不可耐地扶起Harry的阴茎坐下去。

这一坐，Harry便进到了更深的地方，Draco湿湿软软的里面夹得他全身舒畅，Harry奖励般地揉了一把她因为俯着身子而坠着的胸部。Draco被他捏得乱叫，小屁股一刻不停地抬起又落下，滑嫩的穴口被Harry的耻毛磨得发红，前面的小凸起也颤颤巍巍地硬着，交合的地方在短暂分开时牵扯出两个人混合在一起的体液的银丝。

白花花的柔软团子在Harry手里跳动着，像两只灵活的小白兔，但无论怎么跳都跳不出他的手心。

“别捏……”Draco眯着眼睛，金色的发尾随着她起落的动作一下一下地骚刮着Harry的手指和手背，Harry忍不住痒，把脸转开闷闷地笑了笑。

“没有力气了，Harry……”Draco没有注意到这个破坏气氛的小插曲，她软下身子跟他接了一个湿湿热热的吻，嘴唇贴在他嘴角撒娇。

Harry把她的唇啃得湿润而鲜红，摸了一把她光滑的脊背，无疑又激起了一阵颤抖，他用舌头勾勒着她的唇线，说：“自己想办法。”

Draco撑起身子，气愤地抿着嘴把Harry的两颊往两边扯了扯。

她没有再费力地在Harry身上起起落落，而是转为紧贴着Harry的胯做圆周运动，纤细的腰有规律地扭动，那儿瘦得很漂亮，只是在扭动的过程中偶尔凸显出一点肋骨的形状。

这跟抽插的快感不太相同，她让Harry的那玩意儿在里面搅动，有更多的机会磨在柔软的能让她很快高潮的那一点上。

Draco双手交叠撑在Harry的腹肌上，手臂将她的胸脯挤出一条深而优美的沟壑，她扭着身子勾起嘴角问：“舒服吗，Harry？”

“当然，我的小猫咪，你真棒。”Harry奖励般地把手放在Draco的腰间，带着她幅度更大地在自己身上摆动腰肢。

Draco对这个昵称表示嫌恶，她吐吐舌头，说：“Potter，你真恶心。”

“Potter？”Harry狠狠往上顶了顶，“我猜你是自己动的不太舒服？”

“如果你愿意帮帮我的话，Potter先生？”Draco以牙还牙使劲捏了一下Harry的乳头。

“噢，我的荣幸。”Harry无奈地笑。

Harry决定坐起来帮帮她，他把Draco抱在怀里顶弄，舔掉她小巧的尖下巴上的汗珠：“你真是太棒了，宝贝。”

“啊……你太快了……Harry，Harry慢一点……”Draco被顶得连呼吸都在抖，可Harry充耳不闻，依然在凶猛地顶撞。

他实在太猛了，Draco再次感叹，她的内壁突然不受控制地收缩，昨天跟Harry做了一次之后，Draco已经适应了这副女孩子的身体，她知道这是高潮的前兆，她连忙摇头：“Harry……不要了，不要了……我要到了！”

骤然感到一股热流在她体内流过，她的腹部像是被什么拉扯，那股失禁的感觉又来了。这次的高潮要激烈得多，Draco一阵一阵地抽搐起来，小腹不停收紧，她发出了一声绵长的吟叫，哭着胡言乱语，一会儿说她好舒服，一会儿又让Harry救救她。

Draco全身泛红，她抬着下巴，身体仰出诱人的曲线，等那一波又一波的浪潮结束，她又缩回Harry怀里，颤抖地享受着余韵。

Harry看得有些呆愣，或者说是震撼，这太过火了，他不是第一次见Draco高潮时失控的样子了，上一次甚至就发生在昨晚，但像今天这么激烈却是头一回，可能自己操得太狠了，Harry反省，Draco现在还埋在他怀里哭泣，他觉得自己就像是抱着一个坏掉的洋娃娃。

或许变成了女孩子也是一部分原因，Harry在Draco变成女孩前完全没有跟女生上过床，也没有人给他普及过男女那方面的知识，他第一次接触性是三年级时在斯莱特林的宿舍里，他压着Draco初尝了禁果，他们那时候明明谁也不会，却顺利地完成了一场火热的性爱，Harry把这归结于人类的爱和本能。

所以，在此之前，他从没见过女孩高潮的样子，这很神奇，Harry决定在Draco变回来后，一定要找个机会把狠狠操他，把他操得像刚刚那样，在他身上不停地颤动，不停地求饶。

还没结束。Draco脱力地躺在床上，视线移到救世主腿间硬邦邦的家伙上，绝望地阖上眼。

Harry抬起Draco的腿架在臂弯，他跟他的小兄弟一样精神得不行。

“听说太持久也是一种病，你该去圣芒戈做个检查了，Potter。”Draco闭着眼，浑身累到无力还不忘挑衅。

“你好像不太了解你自己的身体，我知道你不太容易满足，Malfoy。”Harry回击，意思是他没必要担心自己过于持久。

“我当然很了解，Potter，”Draco睁开眼瞪他，“我的身体说他不想要了。”

Harry握着自己的性器滑过那道重新闭起来的肉缝，听见了一声闷哼，Harry笑起来，用顶端摩擦着那颗肉粒，Draco立刻忍不住软下声音呻吟。

“不想要吗？”Harry侧头亲了亲她的脚腕。

“Harry·该死的·Potter！”Draco的脚在Harry手臂上乱蹬，踢歪了他的眼镜，“你这个精力一辈子都发泄不完的巨怪！”

Harry完全不气，他只觉得可爱。他扶正了眼镜，装模作样地说了句“谢谢夸奖”，然后在Draco疑惑的目光下拿起魔杖用了个无声的飞来咒，下一秒，一个粉红色的长条物体稳稳当当地落在了他手里。

那东西在他手里转了一圈，他递到Draco面前，说：“舔湿它。”

“这是什么？”Draco看清了它的样子，这简直就是一个阴茎！模样很逼真，但显然是假的，而且比Harry的小了那么一点，即使这样，Draco的喉咙还是不由自主地吞咽了一下。

没等Harry回答，她就双手覆在Harry的手上，乖巧地伸出舌头舔了舔上面的小蘑菇，然后是柱身，她用舌尖勾勒着上边逼真的青筋纹路，Harry立即有种自己被舔的错觉。

Draco把它从头到尾都弄得湿润润亮晶晶的，看着Harry道：“我把它全都弄湿了。”

Harry口干舌燥道：“很好，乖宝宝。”

他把Draco舔湿的假阳具塞进了身下正汩汩冒水的花穴，Draco吓得一颤，她这知道这个从没见过的东西会被放进她的身体，但没有想到这么快，她以为Harry至少会先用手指插一插她。

那东西冷冰冰的没有温度，Draco有些不舒服，她皱着眉：“Harry，拿出去，我不要这个……”

“别这么说，宝贝，你会喜欢的。”Harry把手放上露在外面的按摩棒尾部，将上面的白色按钮按了三次，嗡嗡嗡的响声立刻从Draco体内传来。

Draco抓着床单，突然扭动起身子：“这是什么！它在里面乱动！啊……别顶那里……！Harry，停下来……啊！这很奇怪！我不要……”

“你们会玩得很开心的。”Harry俯身啄了啄她的嘴角。

身体里的东西灵活地转着角度顶她，激烈又毫无章法，它好像被Draco的内壁捂热，变得一样滚烫起来。奇异的快感折磨着Draco，她没想到这样一个假的小东西也能把她插得高潮迭起，于是她本能地向Harry求救，Harry却告诉她让她跟它好好玩，该死的Potter。

她的下体被弄得有些发麻，但还是不住地流水，她听见Harry突然说：“这是麻瓜的情趣玩具。”

“什么？该死！我才不要用麻瓜的东西！”Draco大喊，身体却没有遵循她的说法，依旧愉悦地接纳着那根活泼的小玩意，“Fuck you Harry James Potter！”

她再次词穷。

“I love you，”Harry温柔道，“I love you，宝贝。”

而下一个让Draco接受不了的事情很快就发生了——救世主竟然用润滑咒润滑了她的后穴。

股缝里紧闭的小洞逐渐变得湿润，Draco意识到Harry想干什么，但她已经没有力气阻止，她还在被麻瓜的性玩具操得死去活来。

她把手臂盖在眼睛上，却被Harry拿开，她的身子被那双大手翻过来摆成跪趴的姿势。翻身的过程中为了防止那个东西掉出来，Draco只能用力夹紧穴道。

Draco的手在下面轻轻抵着按摩棒的底部不让它掉落，无奈却有些暗暗期待地说道：“Potter，你真是个变态。”

Harry专注地用手指插进她的后穴扩张，前后两个洞都被塞满，Draco兴奋地颤抖，Harry让她坐着背朝自己，他把Draco抱在怀里，刚把性器插进去，Draco立刻又高潮了。

那儿又涌出了大量的水，按摩棒不小心从她的阴道滑出来，Draco伸手去捡，一边说着她恨麻瓜，一边把玩具塞回去。

Harry抱着她抽插，嘴唇贴着耳垂：“这里比你前面还要紧。”

Draco愤愤地掐了一把他环在她胸前的手臂，她觉得Harry真的是个混蛋，她现在都变成女孩了，竟然还想着操她的屁股！

Harry大开大合地操干着，Draco觉得自己像是被抛上云端又落回地面，只有每一次的肉体碰撞声将她拉回现实。

“Harry，Harry……”Draco小声呢喃，她很累了，但她的身体还在受欲望支配。

Harry亲昵地稳着她的耳垂回应她，不知道又抽插了多少下，按摩棒早就安安静静地躺在Draco腿下的一大滩水渍中，她的腿间一片泥泞。

Draco带着哭腔问：“你怎么还不射啊……”

“我的baby dragon，这就给你。”他陡然加快了速度，Draco只能发出一些零零碎碎的微弱的呻吟声。

他紧紧压着Draco的胯，埋在里面的性器一跳一跳地射了出来，烫得Draco浑身发抖，她卸了力般仰靠在Harry的肩上睡着了，屁股里还含着Harry的精液。

END


End file.
